User talk:VaniVoid97
PA 07:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Correct now...hmmm Big Al knows computers right?..name 4 heartless from Space Paranoids}} 07:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Correct now hmm... Drek, Protopet and Nefarious....name 3 antagonist through the match up of how i did for the ratchet villians. (last one is from BBS-pick any one of them)}} 07:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|3=correct and your changing your name?... hmm and as a heads up i voted for Vani one.... anywho.... The Biobliterator was the focus of the game in UYA right, well name the main focus in Ven's storyline(specific item NOT PERSON)}} 08:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now..... clank helps you with info right?. Name the person who documents Sora's travels?}} 08:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Nefarious tried to use the Great Clock right(am i?)...name me 2 enemies in the entire KH series that can cast time magic}} 08:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Correct..now hmmm ok plain riddles now... An Unversed type Hit Hit..what?..divide Hit Hit..what?..divide divide What am i talking about?}} Just popping in here, can you please leave your answers to the PA on the official talk page? It's just easier for LA to keep track of everyone's answer's. Thanks! 09:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) and you should read the link FR did: Wikia should rename it 21:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint: Umm hint is it looks like jellyfish and if you don't kill it fast enough it divides into identical Unversed and keep the prevoius answers}} 09:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC)|prishe=Correct now..Clank can speak.. umm nerd right?(UYA)..well what is the Katakana for Vanitas}} The Japanese words... 09:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC)|prishe=Wow correct but i was meaning the Japanese words for Vanitas on his'article but ok.... Now.. hmmm list me 3 "Halloween" heartless}} 10:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Correct now hmmmmm... ''An ORGXIII ''dancin and jammin' and melodious Who am i talking about?}} 10:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Correct now one more for the road.... The CryoMine Glove freezes enemies right?.. well name 4 enemies that cast any form of Blizzard}} 12:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC)|3=Hey Sac(well at the moment XD)... here's a riddle and ohh little notice on Puzzling Aqua News..anyways... Qwark was Mr.Fizzwidget in RaC2 correct?.. well name 2 characters that look identical(both people)}} 13:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Correct now.... Ratchet played games right?.. name any 3 minigames within KH}} Re: Job Sure!! Dude why are you apologizing? Its cool ^^ hehehe ;D RE:Picture Re:Coded oh OK, btw can you check Heat Dive's article, i already upload the requesting image for that page, but no one seems to remove the request box about the image. I'm afraid i don't have a permission to remove that box. 12:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks ^^ 14:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) THANK U ^^ lol nah dude it's 5:30 am ;D XD 09:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) XD XD XD XD XD dude am as in in the morning as in I've been up all night XD XD XD XD XD It's been ok. Yea I still am busy (hence why I stayed up all night again). I just want to finish these stupid Galleries. I have 2 more and I'll do the rest later ;P How've u been? 09:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Changing Name Hi, thanks for following up. We got your request, but it sounds like you haven't been getting all of our responses, which is a little concerning. Anyway, yes, we can change your name, but we're having an issue with our account rename tool right now, that prevents us from doing any renames until it's resolved. (Yeah, I know, it's unfortunate for us, too.) Your request is on the list, and we'll get to it as soon as our system can handle it. You'll receive an automatic system email when it's done. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello.And i like ratchet and clank.Iam 12 years old. Do you want to be frients?From Anastasislegend. Music suggestions Well, they are really good O_O and what do you mean with "correct category"? You can place them in whatever category you want it to be... just use your good judgement--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 15:28, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Beign honest with you, they are suprisingly good O_O And well, that's because you are using the same way I am using it... the only way to stop it is for you to place instead og signing normally--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) New Profiles Yeah... I'm not sure what's going to happen with that new profile editor. -_- I really don't know. 18:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think that might end up being our future. I mean in some cases it's not a bad idea, but half the time contributors will add the things they want to, not the things Wikia wants to. :| 18:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, because it's morning. Just wait until midday. 18:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Heh. Odd timezomes. :( 18:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sprite TB Template Uhmmm my best guess is to take some out. Preferably one that you havn't or don't use often cuz when you take it out, it will be replaced with a red link on other peoples pages.... or you could replace a bubble with a new one but it would change that talk bubble on everyone elses pages as well. 21:16, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Template Re:Too Long So Long Hello vanivoid97.Iam anastasislegend and i create three sprites(images for talk bubble)for you.There are Ratchetgladiator.png VanitasVoidGear.jpg VanitasLingeringVoidGear.png SEE MY USERPAGESymbol - Heart4.pngAnastasislegendSymbol - Heart4.png 10:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I have been doing quite well.--The Dark Master 20:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Two things... #I think you've left out a tag on your sig, because whenever you type it in, everything after it is written larger. Please fix it. #Bummer about your new name change going slowly. I hope it gets sorted soon! 11:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Is awesome, but what FR said: Your font is still open. If you dont know how to fix it, ask Soxra. This is a porblem of the "dumb" Internet Explorer, he will say--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 15:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha, indeed it is, DE. Very good. :) 17:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Da Quiz section Sig You were missing two tags at the end. 17:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) MY COMPETITION Symbol - Heart4.pngAnastasislegendSymbol - Heart4.png 10:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey there~